Sasuke's Love, Hinata's Obsession
by HoshiChiko
Summary: While Hinata's injured, Naruto comes to her side, only at the same time Sakura passes. Sasuke comes to help her, and while doing so, he falls in love. But Hinata still has an obsession with Naruto.
1. Sasuke Finds Out His Feelings For Hinata

Hinata turned to look at Naruto with her lonely eyes. She had nearly died, but Naruto had saved her. She reached her hand up, trying to lay her hand against Naruto's face. "Naruto..."

It was almost like Naruto had been all Hinata's. Hinata finally had Naruto all to herself. Naruto was noticing her. He was caring for her.

But walking by had been Sakura. Compared to Hinata, Sakura was a Barbie doll with pink hair. She had everything. Naruto, looks, and everyone loved her. Everyone besides Sasuke.

Naruto tore his eyes away from Hinata's face and looked at Sakura. He had been enchanted by her. The looks almost tore Hinata apart. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't cry in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, can you help me up?"

"Sakura..." Naruto said.

Naruto left Hinata's side to make eyes at Sakura and drool over her while Hinata lay, a broken mess. Her heart shattered beyond anything imaginable. "How could you leave me..." She quietly whispered as Naruto walked off with Sakura.

Someone knelt besides Hinata. Her vision was a little blurry, considering the fact that she had been dropped on her head by Naruto, her heart had been broken, and she had nearly died. But eventually, Hinata's vision slipped back into focus.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stayed silent, but slipped his arm behind Hinata's back and put her in a sitting position.

"Naruto left for Sakura, didn't he?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"Baka," Sasuke said.

"No, he's not an idiot," Hinata defended Naruto. Somewhere, though, in her heart, she knew he was.

"You don't come to someone's aid, then leave them for someone else," Sasuke said. He hoisted Hinata up fast-like, but still carefully.

Sasuke carried Hinata to the closest place where she could get medical attention. She was losing blood fairly fast. The whole time they were caring for Hinata, Sasuke stood by her side. He didn't leave.

A few times, when Hinata was close to faint, Sasuke would tell her things like, "You can't give up yet," Or, "It's going to be fine in the end." Hinata knew he cared for her. She knew he was beginning to develop feelings for her. But she still loved Naruto.

Once Hinata had finally drifted off to sleep, and her and Sasuke were alone, Sasuke woke her up.

"Hinata?" He softly said.

Hinata moaned.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked again.

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes. Sasuke was standing right beside her. "Yes?" She asked.

"I know you feel for Naruto..." He started. "But I feel for you. And it's different because I don't ever feel for anyone. But...I want you to be mine. I want you more than anything right now. Please be mine, Hinata. Please?"

Hinata tried looking up, but she couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes. She was too low down and he was too high up. Hinata sighed and decided that if she could let Sasuke in her life, she may get over Naruto.

"Fine," She said. "I'll be yours. But you still have to remember that I feel for Naruto. I don't know if I'll ever get over him, but I'll let you in just as well."


	2. The Battle Between The Four Is Started

Naruto sat, hidden in the bushes outside Hinata's house. He lifted his head up just enough to see into Hinata's house without being seen. He spied on Sasuke and Hinata often. Naruto had found out too late that he, too, had feelings for Hinata. But he had only found that out when his number one rival took her – when he finally realized that he had her no more.

Laying beside Naruto in the bushes was Sakura. She, too, had come on these trips with Naruto to watch Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura was now Naruto's girlfriend. But no matter what, she'd always have this thing for Sasuke. So, she wanted to come to see that Sasuke was happy.

"Sakura, do you love Sasuke?" Naruto randomly asked.

Sakura blushed and turned her head a bit. "I wouldn't call it love..." She nervously said.

"Good," Naruto said. "Because I think I may love Hinata."

"You, WHAT?" Sakura shouted.

"Hey, hey! Keep it quiet!" Naruto said. "You'll get Sasuke and Hinata's attention and they'll find us! Then we'll both be in deep shit!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata opened the door and found Naruto and Sakura fighting. "Naruto?" She said.

Naruto and Sakura both looked over at Hinata and Sasuke, who was behind Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

Hinata blushed and ran inside.

"Naruto, what are you doing, spying on my girlfriend and I?"

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, God," Sasuke said.

"You know what?" Naruto said. "I'll make you a trade. I'll trade you Sakura for Hinata."

"No," Sasuke said. "You can have your Barbie doll. You can dress her up, do her hair, move her the way you want to. But Hinata has feelings and she doesn't bend the way you want her to. She breaks easily and a clumsy little kid shouldn't handle her. Stick with the Barbie dolls, Naruto, not the older kid stuff."

"I have feelings, too, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"But you don't care for other people. You care about yourself and whoever wins me over. Maybe you should go play with that other Barbie doll, Ino. Didn't you two used to be best friends?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "But she cares less about people than I do!"

"You both care about what you look like. You both fight over me. You and a million other girls. All I want is Hinata. Hinata makes me happy."

Sasuke walked into the house, leaving Sakura and Naruto by themselves.


	3. Sasuke's Kiss and a Plot In the Making

One night, Sasuke took Hinata out. They didn't go anywhere special, but just to watch the river near their village. Sasuke put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and she put her right arm around his body, scooting closer and leaning her head against his body. She shut her eyes and listened to the river.

After a while, Sasuke heard Hinata's breathing slow and knew she had fallen asleep. Her smiled and laid his head against the top of hers. He shut his eyes, forgetting for one second that nowhere was safe once you were a ninja. Remembering that, he snapped his eyes open and stayed alert. If only he and Hinata could do this at one of their houses...

"Naruto..." Hinata softly said. Sasuke continued listening to Hinata's sleep-talking.

"Naruto...why...why leave me to die?"

Sasuke knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the time when Naruto had left her and Sasuke had found her.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata and could see her eyes tightly close and then loosen again. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she happy Sasuke had found her? Did she still love Naruto.

"I...love..."

Sasuke held his breath, for fear he might miss the name after. But Hinata exhaled and didn't finish the sentence. 'Dammit!' Sasuke thought. 'She was just about to say it!'

"Naruto...Sasuke..." Sasuke pulled Hinata closer. He really wanted to know if she still felt for Naruto.

From nowhere, silent tears began streaming down Hinata's face. "Naruto...I love...Naruto..."

Sasuke shivered. Hinata still loved Naruto. Was it an obsession, love, or just a little bit of liking him?

It began to rain and Sasuke lightly shook Hinata. She looked up into his eyes. She didn't have to say anything for Sasuke to know what she was thinking.

"I don't want to leave you out in the rain," He said.

Hinata shook her head in agreement and began walking home with Sasuke.

On the steps of Hinata's house, Sasuke asked her if she had a good time.

"Yes," Hinata said. "I'd like to go on another date fairly soon."

"Umm..." Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke kissed Hinata on the lips fastly and said, "I've got to go."

Hinata smiled and said goodbye.

Sakura sat at a desk in her room, the phone in her hand. Naruto was on the other line, talking to her. Sakura did have little feelings for Naruto, but she really didn't care for what he said on the phone. He just kept talking and talking. "Hey, Naruto, I've got to go," Sakura said.

"Oh. Well, okay," Naruto said.

Sakura hung up the phone and sighed. "Finally," She said. The phone rang and Sakura answered it. On the other line was Ino. She sounded furious.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Ino yelled into the phone.

"Umm...I need to change my number because you still know it?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" She exploded. "I JUST SAW SASUKE KISS HINATA!"

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you!" Sakura yelled into the phone. She thought Ino was making something up so that she could piss Sakura off.

"I'M DEAD SERIOUS, SAKURA! HINATA'S MY NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBOR AND I SAW SASUKE SO I WATCHED THEM AND _HE KISSED HINATA!_"

Sakura stopped trying to ignore Ino. "Well..." She drawled. "I shouldn't get in this fight. I have Naruto and I wouldn't think that he'd want me worrying about Sasuke so much."

"WELL YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'LL GET REVENGER, THOUGH!" And with that, Ino hung up the phone.

Sakura pushed the off button, then turned the phone back on. She dialed Lee's number.

"Hello?" Lee said.

"Hey, Lee. It's me – Sakura."

"Oh, hi!"

"Hey, Lee, you remember Sasuke?"

"Yeah. You mean that one asshole who thought he could defeat me in battle?"

"Uhh...yeah. Well, anyway, do you remember Hinata?"

"That one girl who's Neji's cousin? Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, her and Sasuke are dating. But you know what Ino told me?"

"What?"

"They kissed! Oh, my god! I can't believe it! At first, I thought Ino was kidding! But she says she's going to get revenge. What's scaring me is if she's going to attack Hinata or Sasuke! I don't want her to kill Sasuke! I want Hinata dead though."

"..."

"Lee, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Lee hung up the phone. 'Yay! I get to see Sakura tomorrow!' Lee did his little happy-dance around the room.


	4. Narutos Dream Hinatas Warning Inos Plan

Naruto was asleep, though he could not feel it. Naruto watched as Hinata struggled to become stronger. Naruto always watched Hinata. But it was almost like Hinata never noticed him. And every time Sasuke walked by, she's follow him. Naruto wished he could grab Hinata and tell her that Sasuke was just going to keep ignoring her. He only cared for himself and Sakura. He'd do anything to have Sakura. Anyone else would, too.

Naruto wished he were as good-looking as Sasuke, that he had girls following him. Even though he wasn't popular, he at least had _someone._ He wasn't always hiding and watching Sakura. And even if he were watching Sakura – in plane sight – she may actually notice him there. But whenever Naruto watched Hinata, she never noticed him.

One day, Naruto was faced with the biggest danger of his life. But he was not strong enough to take on the challenge. In being defenseless, he was knocked to the ground, the life almost taken out of him. But right before death, someone came to his rescue. It was Hinata.

After the battle, Hinata came to Naruto's side. But at the same time, Sasuke had been walking by. Hinata looked after Sasuke and decided he was better than Naruto. So, she left Naruto, letting his head fall to the ground.

The person who came to his aid was the least he'd expect. It was Sakura. She was popular and she didn't even notice Sasuke. But she had come to _Naruto's_ aid when he needed someone and Hinata had left.

Naruto woke up. He now understood what Hinata felt. He understood that she was afraid to come to his arms. He now understood what it felt like to be broken for so long and to have never been fixed. He now understood why it was Sasuke who held her, not he.

The sun was rising and Naruto got up and stretched. Sakura had not been over, like she normally was in the mornings. He wondered where she was.

Hinata opened her eyes. She had been sleeping on the couch the night before. And the date her and Sasuke had gone on rushed back to her mind. The kiss. Hinata smiled.

Hinata walked around the house looking for the phone. She finally found it. But when she turned it on, she heard a voice she had never heard before. It sounded dark and hateful, also muffled. "Go away now. While you still have the chance. They'll come to get you. I don't want you killed."

"Who the hell..."

"Don't mind that! Just pack your stuff and go! I don't want you dead! Hurry!"

"No!" Hinata said. "I'm staying where I am! I'm not leaving because a stranger tells me to!"

"Fine," The voice said. "But, I warned you. Either your life is lost, or the life of someone close to you."

They voice on the other line hung up. Hinata heard a dial tone.

The phone began to ring and Sasuke went to go answer it. "Hello?" He said.

"Sasuke?" It was Hinata.

"Yeah?"

"I would've called you earlier, but someone like hacked into my phone or something. No one called and I didn't even dial a number! I just turned on my phone and a voice was talking to me! He said to leave. He said either I or someone close to me would die."

"That's ridiculous!" Sasuke said. "It's probably some old man trying to play a prank on you."

"I'm serious, Sasuke!" Hinata said."I'm really scared.

"Well, I don't know," Sasuke said. He paused for a while. "If I go over there and hold you, will you calm down a bit?"

Sasuke waited a little whole for the answer. "Hinata?" He asked.

No answer.

"Line must've gone dead," Sasuke said. He hung up the phone and began to walk to Hinata's.

Sakura sat in Lee's living room. Lee came out and sat by Sakura. "So, what's this you're thinking of?" Lee asked.

"Well," Sakura said. "Even though Naruto is my boyfriend, I've still got this thing for Sasuke. And Ino is plotting revenge for Sasuke kissing Hinata. I don't want Sasuke to die – I want Hinata to die. So, I wanted to know if there was any possible way to get into her plans and change her mind?"

"Maybe..." Lee said. "Call her and get her to come over."

"Whatever," Sakura said.

"Hello?" Ino said, answering her phone.

"Hey, it's Sakura. I'm at a friend's house and I was thinking about what you said last time on the phone. The thing about revenge. I thought the three of us could work it all out – Lee's pretty smart."

"Fine, whatever."

Ino hung up and thought. Maybe, if she could, she could also kill Sakura along with Sasuke. She would kill Sakura and Sasuke, become close friends with Naruto and Hinata and then kill them, also. Ino smiled in a sinister way. She'd get rid of her ex-best friend, the man she loves, the annoying ninja, and the woman who stole her man. To Ino, this plan was perfect.


	5. Hinata's Expected Confession To Sasuke

Three days passed and Hinata went on a second date with Sasuke. They had left the village to go lay under the sky and watch the stars. This time, Sasuke didn't care if there was danger. He left himself sleep beside Hinata.

Sasuke and Hinata both laid on their sides, facing each other. Sasuke's arm was around Hinata's waist, as her arm was rested against Sasuke's side.

Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke and kissed him. In the days before, Hinata had been daring herself to tell Sasuke she loved him. But she didn't know what his reaction would be. It had taken her forever to get over her obsession with Naruto. Now it was Sasuke who was her obsession.

"Sasuke," Hinata said.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Sasuke said.

"Will you love me forever?" Hinata asked.

"Until the end of time. Hinata, I'll protect you with my life. And that I promise you."

Hinata smiled. "Sasuke, I love you more than words can ever tell."

"Well, I love you more than you love me!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Fine," Hinata said. "You win."

After a few minutes passed, Hinata yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"All right," Sasuke said.

That night, Sasuke and Hinata fell asleep in each other's arms, protecting each other from whatever harm may come in the middle of the night.


	6. The Plan Is Revealed, Sasuke's Sacrifice

Sakura sat with Lee and Ino in an abandoned apartment. They had been meeting there for days, coming up with ideas and plans about the killing of Hinata.

The way they had all come up with was that they were going to release this angry dog. It was the most fierce they could find and would rip apart anything. Whenever they brought it around them to train it's nose to sense Hinata, they would keep it in it's cage. But the would show it pictures. And, somehow, Sakura didn't know, Lee had gotten Hinata's scent and given it to the dog to memorize. It knew who it's target was.

"Why not kill Sasuke along with Hinata? If you kill Sasuke, you won't have to worry about being in love with him anymore. He'll be something gone. It's like if something dies, after a while, you stop loving it so much. But it may take a while to get to that point. But, in the long run, it's better, isn't it?"

"Keep your thought to yourself, Ino," Sakura said. "I don't want Sasuke dead. I want Hinata dead. If she dies, one of us may have a chance to take him."

"But, we've tried it before. We know he's not interested in us. But we both know that as long as he walks on the planet, we're going to love him."

"Things may change over time," Sakura said. 'One day, he will be all mine,' She thought.

"How many more days?" Ino asked Lee.

"Just one. I want to have one more day to feed the dog Hinata's scent and picture. Just so we're extra sure he's going to attack her and not Sasuke."

"Hey, Lee," Ino said. "Why are you helping us? I don't recall anything about Hinata that may have made you hate her?"

"Sakura is obviously torn because she loves Sasuke, but he loves Hinata. So, I'm going to kill her so Sakura won't be heart-broken anymore."

"Oh," Ino said. "Whatever."

"Hey, just one thing, Lee," Sakura said. "How are you going to know where Hinata is?"

"I had someone go to their doors. I had him go to Sasuke's and say Hinata wanted to go on a date with him and I told them by the river. Same goes for Hinata."

"Why not just tell Hinata and leave Sasuke out of it?"

"Because I want Sasuke to see Hinata torn to bits in front of his very own eyes," Lee said. "If not, he may not be able to accept the fact that she died."

Hinata and Sasuke met by the river. But both of them knew they were not alone. Ino, Sakura, and Lee showed themselves. Lee was holding a cage.

Hinata could see Lee bend over. He made sure the dog could see his finger and he pointed at Hinata. Hinata froze, knowing something bad was going to happen. And when Lee lifted the cover of the cage, Hinata was paralyzed with fear. But Sasuke wasn't. He pushed Hinata to the side and stood where she had. One last time, Hinata saw Sasuke smile.

Time seemed to freeze. "Hinata, I promised I'd protect you with my life. And here's my chance to prove it."

But before Hinata could say a word, the dog tore into Sasuke's flesh. But the dog was blind or something, because he ran straight into the river. The dog obviously didn't know how to swim. But, whatever he did, he dragged Sasuke down to the bottom. Sasuke drowned. And it was because he wanted to save Hinata.


	7. Neji's Confession, Hinata's Dream

Hinata couldn't attend Sasuke's funeral. She couldn't handle it. She now knew her life was in danger. She now knew what that warning had meant. And the day Sasuke died, the first person Hinata called was Naruto.

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"Hinata? Why are you crying?"

"Sasuke died?"

"WHAT?"

"He died to save me."

"No...You're pulling my leg!" Naruto said.

"No. Who we thought were the good guys, were the bad guys. You can't trust anyone anymore."

"Hinata..."

"Naruto, I have to move. My life is in danger. Ino, Sakura, and Lee want to kill me."

"No, Hinata, don't go! Hinata, I-"

Dial tone. Naruto's phone must've gone dead. Hinata sighed and hung up the phone. She turned around and looking at her through her bedroom door frame was Neji.

"You didn't take my warning seriously," He said.

"What?" Hinata said.

"I called you that day. I told you to go. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"How did you know?" Hinata asked.

"You think Lee lives alone? He lives with Gai-sensei. I was over training when I heard Lee and Sakura talking."

Oh," Hinata said.

Neji turned to leave. "I take it you're going to move now?"

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Good."

Hinata continued packing. But she didn't move until the next day.

As Hinata began to dream, she began to see Sasuke's face. Her and Sasuke were alone. They were out by the river.

Hinata was asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. He looked down at Hinata. "God," Sasuke said. "I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world." He slipped his arm around Hinata.

Hinata slowly woke and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He smiled. "Hinata," He said.

"Yes?" Hinata answered.

"Will you live the rest of your life happily? Will you move on without me?"

"Sasuke, I can't," Hinata said. "I love you."

"Hinata, your life was made to be a sad song. Everywhere you turn, a wall blocks your path. Every time. But now, you have me watching out for you. I'll push down the walls so you won't have to do any work at all."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to go," Hinata cried.

"Hinata, go to Naruto. I think he now understands how you feel. Run away with him. He and Sakura were never meant to be. But you can fit together – like the pieces of a broken puzzle."


End file.
